Polar codes are linear block codes, which may be used as Forward Error Correction (“FEC”) codes. Polar codes may have items in common with other linear block codes, such as Turbo codes or Low Density Parity Check (“LDPC”) codes. A polar encoded codeword may be decoded with what is known as Successive Cancellation (“SC”). An enhancement to SC decoding is Successive Cancellation List (“SCL”) decoding.